Basic aims of Alcoholic Rehabilitation Center are as follows: (1) Information, referrals, counselling, rap sessions, outreach and transportation for alcoholics and their families. A full follow-up program is included and covers Health Evaluations, Retraining, Employment, Rooms, etc. (2) School and community educational programs are in progress, using Speakers, Tapes, Films and Literature. (3) Development of additional services. We are now negotiating with the department of Mental Health for a building suitable for a ten (10) bed Detoxification facility, and with the Division of Alcoholism for staffing money for this unit. Coordination with other agencies in the area has been excellent.